The Princess's Angel
by Zeltra
Summary: After 7 years, Link and Zelda need to return something to Pit that he forgot on one of his quests. But when they got to Skyworld, they found out that Hades and Ganondorf were working together for world domination. After Viridi and Link get captured, Pit and Zelda have to save them, and take all the help they can get along the way. If you guys like it, I'll continue!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is in NO WAY related to my other stories! This is based on me and two of my friends. Just with magic and angels and… awesome. And don't judge my couples. I might continue writing this story if you guys want more!**

**Have fun!**

XXXXXXX

The Princess's Angel

"Are you really leaving?" Eliana asked.

"I need to, sweetie," I replied.

"We both do," Link joined in.

"Why? Is it important?" Shayne chimed.

"To us it is. How long has it been since we went to Skyworld?" Link asked me.

"At least 7 years," I replied with a sigh. "I miss Pit and Viridi."

"Who?" Eliana and Shayne asked in unison.

"Old friends," Link told them.

"Now, we need to get going if we're going to make it before dark." I said.

"I guess it has gotten to that time. Goodbye, kids," Link called.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" they shouted back.

And with that, we were off.

.

Skyworld was by no means an easy place to get to. First we had to go beyond Hyrule, all the way to a old First Blade Pit had left after one of his adventures on accident. Good thing he told me where it was. That was our key to get Viridi's attention. If Pit forgot anything on earth before coming back to Skyworld, Viridi was sure to scold her husband.

The second we saw the distant glowing light, Link and I started sprinting to it. The unmistakable shape of the First Blade sent my heart aglow. It felt like forever since I saw my best friend. Who knew 7 years could feel that long?

.

"Viridi! Goddess of Nature! I ask of your assistance!" I called to the sky.

It took no time for a slim green light to envelop Link and I.

"Zelda? Link? Is that really you?!" I heard the comforting, high-pitched voice of Viridi call to us. Link heard it, too, because he replied before I could.

"Yes, and we have something that might belong to Pit," he shouted.

"Oh, that forgetful angel! I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Viridi said.

"It's no problem, Viridi. We were actually wondering if we could return it to Pit ourselves," I said with a smile.

"That's fine! It's been too long, anyway," she replied.

Suddenly, the green light started pulling Link and I off the ground.

_Skyworld, here we come._

.

We were greeted by the Goddess of Nature herself. And a tight hug followed after. We were escorted by some members of the Forces of Nature, Viridi's minions.

"Tight security, huh?" I asked her.

"We've had to take major precautions. There's been rumors of the Underworld army coming back." She replied somberly.

"Didn't Pit take care of those?" Link asked.

"Haven't you taken care of that Ganondorf enough times?" she retorted in her husband's defence.

Link knew that Viridi loved to joke, but he hated whenever someone made fun of his fighting skills.

_Don't let her get under your skin, _I told him telepathically.

_Believe me, I'm trying, _he said back.

"And here we are! Pit's right behind that door," Viridi said once we got to a huge door with a bow and arrow symbol on it.

She slid on in without knocking. We heard voices through the door, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. She came back out with someone following her.

"Zelda? Is that really you? Either you two are really here, or all those battles are finally catching up to me," the person said.

I couldn't stop from hugging him. I almost knocked him down. He had changed so much from the childish, pun-loving angel I knew growing up.

"It is. I assure you," I said while flicking the tip off his wing.

"Link! It's been far too long," he said to my husband.

"Agreed. You need to leave some more First Blades everywhere," he said jokingly. It had been forever since I heard Link joke.

"What? I left a First Blade behind?" he asked sarcastically.

"Still as joking as ever I see," I said with a laugh.

"I try. It's hard staying lose around here- What's THAT?!"

We turned around only to see Viridi managing a muffled scream as she was scratching to get away from an Underworld troop.

"Get away from her!" Pit shouted.

From behind us, something knocked out Link, making him fall to the ground.

"Link!" I couldn't control my scream.

"Stay behind me!" Pit shouted to me.

_Gladly._

What I saw next I didn't think would ever be possible.

"Pitty Pat! Who's your new friend?"

"Hades," Pit said under his breath.

"Zelda! Where's your hero now?"

_Ganondorf._

"They must be working together!" I shouted to Pit.

"How?!"

"I don't know. But they took Link and Viridi. We have to stop them."

"Easier said than done."

_I know. Trust me, I know._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Those three people who reviewed… This story isn't my pride and joy, but that's probably because I've neglected it. Well, I've grown tired, and I just want to see where this can go. I know, working on two stories at once is hard, but I'm willing to take that challenge! Wish me luck! And please review.**

XXXXXXX

The Princess's Angel

Chapter 2

**(Viridi)**

My eyelids began to flutter, trying to lift under what weight they had gained. One of the first things I noticed was the stinging pain. It was everywhere; my sides, my head, my feet, my arms. I was in a world of hurt.

"Finally awake, I see," a quiet voice echoed through the small room, which I noticed to be a cell of sorts. Across from me, leaning against the far wall, was Link, his sword and shield nowhere in sight. I tried to sit up, my joints disagreeing at the sudden choice. I sucked in a sharp breath through my teeth as I lifted my limp body up against the cold, stone wall. I heard footsteps, though Link stayed in place.

A tall man with green skin, bright red hair, and black armor materialized in front of the bars of the cell. He had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"I was sent to check if you were awake," he said, his voice rumbling through the narrow hallway and cold cell. "And if you were trying to escape."

Link's features became overcome with rage; his fists tightened, his teeth clenched, and his eyes narrowed into an icy glare. The man's smirk simply grew and he let out a booming laugh.

"Yes, usually your Princess is in this state, but now I'm lucky enough to have the Hero himself. And it seemed my _temporary _allegiance with Hades hasn't been in vain; I've managed to get my hands on the Goddess thorn in his side, no pun intended." He let out another sharp cackle, then left, armor clanking with every step he took.

"Temporary allegiance?" Link muttered, mostly to himself. It was funny; usually I was chattering and Link was silent, but he's the only one in this cell who's spoken since we got here. We sat in silence for a bit, Link thinking and me counting the cracks in the ceiling out of boredom. I thought for a split second about calling the Forces of Nature, but they might have mistaken Link for an enemy and would have been no match for both the Underworld army and Ganondorf's forces. Then I started thinking about what Ganondorf had said. He said his allegiance with Hades was _temporary_. That meant that either they were only working together for an agreed short amount of time, or Ganondorf was planning on betraying Hades.

Out of experience with Hades, I secretly wished for the latter.

.

**(Pit)**

I stood in the ruins of Her temple, asking for help from someone who wasn't there anymore.

"Lady Palutena, what do I do?" I whispered, almost sobbing. I told myself that I wouldn't cry. Not again.

I knew my prayers were in vain, for she was killed at least five years ago by a loose and unsuspected Clubberskull. Since she was gone, I had to take control over all of Skyworld's armies, Viridi caring for the people. It was stressful, yes, but it distracted me from the fact that Lady Palutena wouldn't be there anymore to joke in dire situations or embarrass me in front of major enemies or teach me how to do my job. Since her death, I've had to take on a more serious demeanor, which was hard, going from someone who would joke about being 'finished' and loved hot springs to someone who gathered troops with an iron grip and didn't have time for such luxuries.

_An angel can dream, though._

I heard distant footsteps, the sound of heels on stone, and stood upright, my wings extending to their full span. I turned to find my old friend, the one person besides Palutena and Viridi that I could truly let go with.

"You okay?" Zelda asked, worry clear in her features and her cheeks stained with tear streaks.

"As good as I can be at a time like this," I sighed. "This is worse than anything I've ever went through, including losing Palutena. I just wish I knew where she was…"

She approached me and put her gentle hand on my shoulder, her thumb rubbing against the golden-ringed red stone on my shoulder. I let out a quick breath and lowered my head.

"I know how it feels, being away from the one you love."

_The truth stings._

I raised my head and put my hand on hers, a sad smile curling onto my face.

"It's happened to you before. Of course you do."

"For months on end, yes. Let's hope it's not that long this time. I can't talk to him."

My face must have contorted into one of silly confusion, because she smiled and laughed a little.

"Our pieces of the Triforce allow us to speak telepathically, but I can't reach him. I hope nothing has happened to them." Her smile disappeared as fast as it had come.

"Now that you say it, Viridi's always been able to talk to me wherever I am, and doesn't hesitate to start talking my ear off." Zelda giggled a bit at this. "But she hasn't said a word to me since they took her."

"Let's just pray that we can save them," she took the words right out of my mouth.

_I think I'll start with the Viridi's Palm._


End file.
